Sweet Torture
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones sends Booth some "interesting" e-mails the day after the final scene in season four's The Princess and the Pear.
1. Chapter 1

_This one came to me as I was watching a comedy routine the other night. I wondered what Booth would do if Bones decided to tease him during the day while he was working at the Hoover Building. This is what I came up with. This takes place after the fourth season episode The Fire In The Ice. I hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was having trouble concentrating on his work. He'd been allowed to go back to work on desk duty now that his back was feeling better after Bones had cracked it one more time, despite his fear that she was wrong about her whole "misdiagnosed" conclusion the night before. He'd stood in his living room afraid to move for half an hour after both Bones and Perrota had left the apartment. Damn Perrota. He wasn't interested in her, but just as he was about to start making some headway with Bones Perrota shows up. Bones got jealous, he was damn certain of that despite what she would likely say about that conclusion, so she had left. Perrota, smart woman that she was, knew what direction the wind was blowing, and left as well. She'd apologized this morning and said she was not going to get in the way of him and Bones. The question was, was the damage already done? He sure as Hell hoped not!

_Ping! You have one new message._ He looked over and saw that his computer was letting him know that he had a new e-mail. He clicked on it and read the message, his eyes widening in complete shock. _**HOLY SHIT**_!!!

_Booth~ I want you. My pussy is so wet just thinking about you. Bones._

His jaw about hit the floor. He closed his eyes and gulped audibly, he breathing becoming slightly ragged. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes again and saw the message still there. Yep. It was real. Bones. Wet Pussy. Wants him. He looked at the clock. 8:30 am. Great! He knew Bones had a very important meeting that was going to be lasting all day long at the Jeffersonian, so he couldn't call her and find out what the **FUCK** was going on. One thing was for sure, though. Things were going to change between him and Bones. No way was he going to be getting e-mails like that and not get any. He groaned as he thought of all the paperwork that he had to plow through. Bones was pure evil!

Two hours later he was trying to concentrate, with little success, on his paperwork. The image created by the e-mail from two hours before plagued him. Cullen had already shown up demanding an explanation about where even the first part of the paperwork was.

_Ping! You have one new message._

Booth winced. Oh shit! He glanced over and confirmed his worst suspicions. Yep. It was from Bones. Damn! But it could be important, so he had to open the e-mail, and she knew that, damn her! He clicked on the message and groaned. This was even worse!

_Booth~ I want to suck your cock. I want you to cum in my mouth so I can taste you. BTW. I swallow. Bones._

Sweet Mary and Joseph! He had to be dreaming! This was a fucking nightmare! The painful tightening in his pants caused him to begin reciting Saints as fast as he could. When that did no damn good he switched to sports stats. That helped a tiny bit, but not much. He flipped open his cell phone and punched four on the speed dial.

"_Hey, Studly!_" Angela's always too cheerful voice came through loud and clear.

Ignoring the moniker, he jumped right in. "Did you put her up to this shit?" he demanded.

"_What shit, Hot Stuff_?" she asked.

"Bones has sent me two X-rated e-mails this morning!" Booth said, his voice raised in frustration. Thank God his office door was closed. "She knows I have to open any e-mails from her in case it's something important! How the Hell am I supposed to get any work done when I get stuff like that from her???"

"_I have nothing to do with it, Booth_," Angela stated calmly, though inside she was squealing to beat all Hell. Bren was finally taking some initiative where the FBI Stud Muffin was concerned!

"Then what is going on? Is she trying to drive me insane???" he asked, completely beside himself. Images of a _**very**_ impure nature were going through his mind and he was going to be labeled, once again as per usual, a pervert by his priest at confession that coming Sunday after Mass.

"_I'd say she's finally tired of that bullshit line of yours, Seeley Booth_," Angela replied, dropping any pretense of humor. "_I'd suggest you sit back and get comfortable because if I know Bren, she'll be making you miserable all day long before she comes right out and says what she wants, despite her X-rated messages._"

"Fuck," Booth sighed. The line. What had he been thinking when he spouted that crock of shit? Had his brain taken leave of its senses? Well, time to suck it up and take your medicine like a man, Seeley Boy.

"_Oh, I'm sure that you'll be doing that before the day is out_," Angela chuckled, once more back in teasing mode.

"You're not helping, Angela," he grated out, his enamel surely being worn off his teeth by now. That's one more thing. His dentist was going to be able to finance an island vacation repairing the damage Bones was the catalyst of.

"_Bye, Studly_," Angela said with another laugh and then hung up.

_Ping! You have one new message._

"God Dammit! Is she trying to kill me?" he asked out loud as he very nervously clicked on the e-mail. "FUCK!" he cried out, his eyes glued to the screen.

_Booth~ I thought you might like this picture of me that I took last night on a timer with my digital camera. How do you like the shirt? Bones._

Booth couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. There in front of him was a picture of Bones leaning against a door frame. That wasn't so bad. But it was what she was wearing, or rather not wearing. All she had on was a mans gray t-shirt, and he was damn sure it was one of his FBI t-shirts he loved. He could tell that she was naked underneath the t-shirt, and she was obviously aroused as her nipples were sticking out in a completely blatant manner. Then he noticed the message that incorporated the FBI stencil. She had altered is so that it now read:

**For The**

**Pleasure of **

**My**

**F.B.I.**

**Stud Muffin**

The FBI acronym was across those awesome breasts of hers, filling out the damn t-shirt like it never had been before. The length of the shirt went down to about three inches below where the apex of her thighs had to be. She'd obviously did a small bit of shortening to make it fit that short on her. It should have gone down to nearly her knees. He carefully saved the image onto a blank CD he had as he would be spending a lot of time looking at that fantastic picture when Bones was not around, and then almost cried when he saw the still towering stack of paperwork awaiting him. Cursing her evilness he got back to work.

By 1:30 he'd managed to make a sizable dent in the stack of paperwork, despite having taken a few occasions to look at that photo again. He knew he was only adding to his own suffering, but what the Hell. It was Bones, after all. Now he was having some lunch with his principal agent that he was in charge of. Charlie was a good agent and was sure to be made a Special Agent after his next quarterly review. Booth was actually having a nice conversation now that their short meeting was over when he heard it. He visibly winced when that now familiar, and dreaded, computer voice sounded.

_Ping! You have one new message._

"Something wrong, Booth?" Charlie asked. He saw how tense his boss' demeanor had just become.

"No," Booth sighed. "Just another e-mail from Bones. She seems to want to make sure I'm not bored today," he said smoothly, though Bones was making sure he was not only not bored, but that he was extremely frustrated, too.

"Well I'll get back on these reports," Charlie said, taking some of the dreaded paperwork with him.

Booth nervously clicked on the e-mail. He closed his eyes and groaned. This was so fucking unfair!

_Booth~ I got so aroused thinking of what we're going to be doing to each other real soon that I had to excuse myself from my meeting to go play with my pussy until I orgasmed in the ladies room. I want your cock inside me so bad, Booth. Bones._

Booth looked up at the ceiling. "What'd I do this time?" he asked plaintively. "Did I forget to confess something? Murder someone in my sleep? Give me a hint because I think this is the kind of thing that those divine miracles are supposed to be used for. Any help at this point would be greatly appreciated Big Guy." Seeing after a moment that no divine miracle was going to be forthcoming, he groaned and then got back to work, all the while thinking of what he was going to be doing to Bones that very night. Assuming she was serious in these messages, of course. Otherwise he was going to be spending the night in the hospital with a case of terminal horniness.

The rest of the afternoon got progressively worse as Bones kept sending him e-mails every hour on the hour detailing in more and more detail the various sexual positions she enjoyed. The last one at 4:00 was the straw that broke the camels back in his opinion. It didn't have any text, just a picture. A picture of Bones nude leaning against the same door frame that she was against in the first picture she'd sent him that day. He had to admit it was tasteful and not vulgar, but a naked Bones was a naked Bones, so his motor was now in full overdrive. At 4:55, though, it was a whole lot further that even the last e-mail could ramp up.

"Special Agent Booth?" a young man with Jeffersonian jacket on said from his door.

"That's me," Booth said as he signed the last of that damn paperwork.

"Dr. Brennan sent this. I was ordered to make sure that it was given only to you," the man said with full seriousness.

Booth frowned. It wasn't an e-mail, so it couldn't be bad. They had not case, so she shouldn't be sending anything over, though. He signed the clipboard acknowledging that he did indeed receive the manila envelope and when the guy left he opened it, staring at the contents. Now he knew the Big Guy was pissed about something. He had to be. There was no other explanation for the purely sinful pair of black lace and silk panties that he pulled out of the envelope. A lightly feminine musky fragrance wafted up at him. She DIDN'T!?!?!? He looked and found a note in the envelope and he quickly opened it. She DID!!!

_Booth~ These are the panties I wore all morning when I was so aroused. I took them off when I masturbated to thoughts of you in the ladies restroom. I thought you might enjoy having them. See you soon. Bones._

"Do you like your present?" a very familiar voice sounded from his doorway.

He looked up as he rapidly shoved the panties into the top drawer of his desk. "Bones!" he said loudly. He didn't dare stand up as he had a raging hard on at the moment and he would only embarrass himself if he stood to face her.

"Well?" Bones asked, an evil glint in her eyes as she walked into the office, closing the door behind her. She began to loosen the belt on her trench coat. "Or perhaps you want to see this?" she asked as she pulled the coat apart and revealed that she had on nothing underneath but a black garter belt, sheer black stocking, and black high heeled "Fuck Me" pumps. Her favorite necklace was around her neck, of course, along with her favorite ear rings. After a moment of enjoying his near catatonic stare at her body, which was shielded from behind by the trench coat, she closed the coat and belted it shut.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Booth managed to squeak out as his voice, a few octaves higher than normal, came back to him.

"If you think I'm seducing you and ending that line between us, then yes," Bones told him directly. "As for what I have planned for tonight, I plan on giving you a massage to relax your back, and then I intend to pleasure you all night long. When you're back gets better, you can take charge and we can try out some of the more daring positions I mentioned earlier. How does that sound?" she asked, a brow quirked in question. She'd taken a risk all day, having decided to see if his prudishness was real or she had misinterpreted it, by forcing the issue of the line, but inside she was a bundle of nerves. While she was very open and vivacious about sex and her sex life, she could not recall being this forward with any other man she'd been with. It had only been three months since her ill advised dalliance with the deep sea welder, and a month since she had so screwed up when she met Booth's brother Jared, but she wanted to be with Booth. Her fears of losing him to the likes of Perrota had spurred her to do this.

"Sounds great," Booth nodded vigorously as his voice lowered a couple of octaves closer to normal. "Just let me settle down a bit and then we can head out fo here. And Bones?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"We are going to be having a long talk about appropriate e-mail material and also you've got some explaining to do. I don't ever remember reading anything about you being an expert on psychological torture," he told her. After a moment of reciting sports stats in his head he was at least presentable. He got up and walked over to Bones, letting his right hand guide her by the small of her back out of his office. "Oh, and Bones? Not a word to sweets about what went on today. The walking pimple is too young for this stuff."

The field agents scattered around the bullpen area heard Dr. Brennan's quiet laughter as their supervising Special Agent and his partner got into the elevator and left for the day.

_A/N: This will be a two shot, but I wanted to see the reaction to this first half. I will be posting the second half either tomorrow, or the next day depending on when I finish writing the next Booth's Lie journal entries based on this evenings episode. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_The response to the first chapter has been great. This is the second and chapter to this one and due to the requests that have been made, I will be continuing on a couple of more chapters. Enjoy! Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was in heaven. Booth was naked laying face down on his bed while she, naked herself, was straddling his magnificent ass, her pussy rubbing along that muscular piece of perfection, while she ran her hands along the deliciously symmetrical musculature of his back. She could feel where he was misaligned and she spent a great deal of time working the tight muscles in that area of his spinal column. The way he kept moaning, with the occasional groan mixed in, was music to her ears, and told her she was doing this right. As she worked his back, she slowly rotated her hips, letting her clit rub against his ass, giving her a deep, throbbing arousal. Not enough to orgasm, but certainly enough to keep her "motivated". '_As if a naked Seeley Booth wasn't motivation enough_,' she said to herself with a smirk. She leaned down, letting her breasts press into his back, and whispered into his ear.

"Now what do you think of my e-mails?" she asked, a purr of arousal in her voice.

"Evil, Bones, pure evil," Booth managed to groan as he gasped at the almost full body contact. He was in ecstasy from just the back massage alone, but he'd almost lost it when Bones did a playful variation of the fan dance with that trench coat of hers. He made a note to himself to seek out every lover she'd ever had, thank them for helping produce such a sex goddess, and then beat the shit out of them for having done so. It was only good manners, after all. Courtesy first, and then kick their asses for having touched, and then hurt Bones. Hurt by way of leaving her, that is. He'd start with that total waste of skin Michael Stires. Then he'd move on down the list to Sully and so on. Assuming Bones ever let him out of bed, that is.

"But now you know so much more about me," she purred. "You know I love to perform fellatio. You know I enjoy receiving cunnilingus. I love being on top during intercourse, as well as being taken from behind."

The mental images were now crossing his mind at the speed of light as her words were processed by his dirty mind. God his priest was going to excommunicate him for sure!

"I even let you know that I swallow," she said with a chuckle at the moan he let loose when she said that. "How can knowing so much about me now be evil?" she asked, the same teasing purr in her voice. She shifted back so that she was sitting up and working the sore muscles in his back once again. The groan at the loss of contact with her body was enough to almost make her lose her focus, but she continued with what she had began a while before.

"Because it makes me think of all sorts of things I want to do with you and can't because of my damn back," Booth pouted with a moan of pleasure/displeasure. He made a mental note to make sure that massage was made a very integral part of their relationship. This was heaven! If he was real lucky maybe Bones would let him return the favor once he was up to snuff again.

The thought of Booth wanting to do "things" with her brought forth a moan of her own as she felt her pussy moisten even further. It had been far too long, in her opinion, since she had done "things" with a man. The natural musky scent of Booth was steadily increasing her arousal and she wanted nothing more than to ravish him. Feeling that the muscles in his back had relaxed, she slowly removed herself from him and rolled him over, enjoying the view. His body was even more perfect when viewed from the front. She also saw him looking at her body, raking his eyes over her and stopping on her breasts. None of the other good bits were on display, though her curves spoke volumes about what was hidden. She smiled a bit ferally at him as she raised her hands, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples.

"Do you like watching a woman playing with herself?" she teased. "Massaging her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples? Does that turn you on, Booth?" she asked almost rhetorically as she looked down on his _**very**_ impressive hard on. "I see it does," she continued as she let her right hand wander down her abdomen, her legs spreading slightly as she dipped her hand down between them and letting her fingers dip into her folds, gathering a bit of the moisture pooled there and then brought her hand back to her breasts to play with her nipples some more. If Booth's glazed look was anything to go by, she was going to be making this kind of display more often.

Booth was still in somewhat of a shock about all this. He asked the one question that he wanted an answer to. "What brought all this on, Bones?" he asked, and then his eyes widened in shock and arousal as he watched her dip her hand down to her pussy once more, but instead of using the moisture to tease her nipples again, she brought her hand to her mouth and licked the juices off of one finger. Then she offered the other finger to him, which he greedily took into his mouth, tasting her essence and thoroughly enjoying it.

Bones let her hands wander down his torso until they reached his cock. She gripped him firmly with one hand while the other cupped his balls, feeling their weight. She began a slow stroke on him while she explained herself.

"I was wrong to take up with the deep sea welder after we got back from London," she explained. "If I declined the offer of a one night stand with Ian because of how you felt about it, then I should never have taken a lover once we got back as it would be hurting you more. I've known for a long time how you've felt about me, Booth," she said, looking at him in the eyes, letting him see her honesty. "And then I made our situation worse by accepting that date with Jared and all that happened as a result. Those things, and a lot of others before all that, are my doing. But what really made me realize what could happen is when Perrota was interested in you. Her showing up at your apartment when I was fixing your back made me realize that if I didn't make my own feelings clear, I could lose you. I didn't like how that felt, Booth."

All the while she had continued stroking him gently, steadily increasing his arousal. Noticing the small bead of pre-cum on the tip of his penis, she leaned down and laved the head with her tongue, enjoying his taste. She looked back up at him when she sat back up and licked her lips.

Booth had suspected that, given how she had looked when Perrota has shown up and Bones had left so quickly. "I screwed up, too, Bones," he said in as normal a tone as he could manage.

"Cam," she said almost fiercely as the memory of how she felt when he took up with Cam three years before. Her fist tightened around his length and her strokes became even more powerful, but when she realized it she eased up. She shifted to between his legs and looked up at him. "But we're here now, and I intend on having my wicked way with you," she informed him.

Booth gulped. Now that was just not fair. How the Hell can she turn him on and scare the living shit out of him all in the same sentence? "More torture?" he ventured.

Bones just chuckled as she laid down and placed her head at a level with his cock and balls. She inhaled that wonderfully musky masculine scent she loved coming from him and leaned forward, licking and nipping his inner thighs, just an inch or so from him on either side of the main attraction. His taste was heady and utterly delicious and she spent some time learning how sensitive he was in the area surrounding his manhood. The tension in his legs and the way he was grasping the sheets with his hands told her that she was giving him a great deal of pleasure, as well as driving him insane. After a time gathering this interesting set of sexual data, she moved on to her next area of interest. She shifted slightly and began to give his balls some attention while she used her right hand to stroke his cock. Having always enjoyed performing fellatio, she was more than content to spend a great deal of time down there learning as much about his "equipment" as she could. The steady tightening of his scrotum under her expert tongue and massaging left hand as she cupped him told her what he liked as she continued to lave her tongue all over that fascinating part of his anatomy. All the while she was doing this she was winding her arousal up tighter and tighter as she thought of the real treat awaiting her when she took his length into her mouth.

Yep. He was definitely going to seek out and thank the schmucks she'd been with in the past, and then promptly make them Eunuchs. This should be fucking _illegal_! No woman he'd ever been with had spent so much time working on his inner thighs and balls. Bones was a fucking Grand Mistress when it came to oral sex! The sharp twinges in his back told him that he would have to be careful and not get wound up too tight, but the pleasure he was feeling under her fingers, tongue, and lips was so hard to ignore. _Ignore_??? Did he just think that?! Why on God's green Earth would he ever want to ignore something so incredible??? Just as he was about to chastise himself for such an imbecilic thought, he felt her take the head of his cock into her hot, moist mouth. He groaned out loud, deeply, and explosively.

Bones swirled her tongue around the head of his cock a couple of times before removing it from her mouth to look up at him. "Problem, Booth?" she smirked with an evil, and knowing, grin. She took him back in her mouth and began to use all of her skills to drive him wild.

Booth's head fell back and he groaned. "Evil, Bones," he managed to get out. "Pure evil."

Bones kept it up for close to half an hour, bringing him close, but not quite there. She enjoyed the whole experience, and she was very pleased at his stamina. A lot of men would have lost it well before now, but Booth was taking all she could dish out and then some. She decided to do something she didn't always do with a man. Speeding up her pace, she placed her fingers in just the right spot on him and let him orgasm, but not ejaculate. It was a skill that she had learned long before, but most men she knew didn't have the kind of stamina needed to appreciate it. She slowed down when she felt the orgasm course through him, but kept up a light stroking as she let him slip from her lips.

"Oh my God," Booth panted. He couldn't believe how incredible that had felt. Looking down he saw that for some reason he was still hard. "What the Hell?" he asked aloud.

Bones smiled as she sat up, her hand still on him. "It's alright, Booth," she said softly, that feral look still in her eyes. She shifted till she was straddling him. "I just let you orgasm, not ejaculate," she informed him. Her eyes got a smoky look to them as she placed him at her entrance, sliding the head through the folds of her pussy, enjoying the feel of control and power that it brought her. Then she sank down on him, taking him in an agonizingly slow way, but loving it nonetheless. His big cock stretched and filled her to perfection and she settled down on him with a moan of pleasure, her inner muscles pulsing around his length and girth. She knew his back wouldn't take much, so she decided to do something she'd never really done before, but had practiced with some of her larger dildoes and vibrators. She leaned forward, laying her length across his torso, letting her lips play with his while she used her inner muscles to massage him. With his length and thickness she felt the pleasure just as much as he did, so this was a very acceptable substitute for the sexual pounding her body had been craving. She would make sure that she got that when he was well again, and she was going to make sure he saw a specialist she knew about his back.

"You like this, Booth?" she purred in his ear as she kissed him along his jaw, all the while keeping up with the internal massage. "Are you enjoying how my tight little pussy is massaging that big, thick cock of yours?" she teased. She enjoyed talking dirty during sex, but she toned it down a touch to make sure that her more conservative lover was not offended in any way. The last thing she needed was for this to be ruined because she went too far. She'd talk to him about sexual likes and dislikes at a more appropriate time. Now she just wanted to enjoy this.

Booth had never felt anything like this before. Bones had better muscle control than any woman he'd ever been with. Coupled with the fact that it had been a couple of years since he'd been with a woman, and he was about ready explode. The most incredible thing was was that Bones was just paying there on top of him without sliding up and down his length. He had the feeling that she would be teaching him a Hell of a lot of interesting things in the years to come.

"Oh God, Bones, I'm almost there," he warned her. She had taken him right in and hadn't placed a condom on him, so he wanted to make damn sure that this was alright with her, knowing her feeling about not wanting children, though he hoped to change her mind at some point.

Bones placed her lips right next to his ear. "Let it go, Booth," she said huskily. "I want to feel you explode inside of me," she told him.

That did it. When he heard that Booth couldn't hold back any further. He let loose with a yell and came deep inside her. He didn't think he'd ever cum that hard in his whole life. All the while Bones kept up that sinful rhythm on his cock that drove him nuts. A deeper fluttering of her muscles, and the rolling back of her eyes as she screamed his name told him quite clearly that she'd had a pretty damn good orgasm, too. When she collapsed somewhat boneless on him he wrapped his arms around her back and slowly let his hands wander a bit, hoping that she was coming down from the high nice and steady. This had been the most incredible sexual experience of his life and he'd hardly done a damn thing.

"Thank you," Bones said as she kissed him lingeringly as she managed to catch her breath. She'd been shocked at the power of her orgasm. If this was what could be accomplished with them just laying there with him inside of her, then she could only imagine how incredible it would be when the real fucking began. It struck her, though, that this may very well have been possible because they had just "made love" as Booth was find of saying about "real" sex. She'd conceded the point almost a year before, but now she had some empirical proof to go with it.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Booth chuckled. He let her lay there on top of him as she wasn't heavy at all, and he enjoyed the feeling of simply being inside of her. He may be limp as a noodle right then, but she was still keeping him firmly in place. God she was amazing!

"For letting me have control," she said as she folded her arms on his chest and rested her chin on her overlapping forearms, looking up at his face.

""My back wouldn't let me do a whole lot, Bones," he reminded her, though he knew what she was talking about. By letting her have control of this situation, at least this first time, he had assured her of the equality in this relationship that was so important to her, and that she had never really gotten in the past.

"It's still important to me," she told him softly. She couldn't deny that the e-mails she'd sent, and the very brazen attitude she'd presented all day was fun, but she also knew that she'd taken a risk that he may not react well to it. Her jealousy, and she was willing to concede that to herself, had driven her to push Booth, and she could honestly say that the results had made the risk worth taking. Maybe she'd been wrong in not pushing him on the line much sooner. She'd think about that later, though. For now she wanted to enjoy this.

"You know what they say, though," Booth said with a wicked grin of his own.

She arched a brow. "No," she replied.

"Revenge is sweet," he told her with a chuckled that sent shivers of desire coursing through her.

"I can hardly wait," she mumbled as she leaned up for another kiss. Oh yes. _**Very**_ worth the risk!

_A/N: I am thrilled at the great reviews that the first part of this story garnered. As I mentioned above I have decided to continue on with this one for a couple of chapters, so there will be more once I catch up on **How's the Crocheting** and **Friends With Benefits**, so stay tuned. I hope that this scene was worth the wait. Gregg._


End file.
